


Rin's Reward

by AnxiousPeaches



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Other, Oviposition, Seeding, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousPeaches/pseuds/AnxiousPeaches
Summary: Rin Yamaoka is going to receive a reward from her Master. What she doesn't know, however, is that the Entity's reward is unlike anything she could ever imagine.This is a commissioned piece.





	Rin's Reward

No one quite knew what went on in the Entity’s mind, not even the killers who spent much of their time hearing its whispers during trials. It’s communication with them remained limited. Each order came sharp and demanding. When a trial ended, there was no pat on the back or congratulations. The servant had done its duty and that’s all the Entity cared about. 

At least, that’s how Rin Yamaoka always experienced it. Every trial blended in with the next, a never-ending cycle of rage and death with the Entity’s whispers pushing her along. Then one day, the whispers became sweeter. They promised a reward for the tired spirit still writhing from the pain of her attempted murder. She just needed to kill a few more souls, to prove herself, and then she’d be granted a gift from her new master. 

A trial passed. Another few were added to her tally of kills. The fog dissipated but this time she did not come home to her ruined estate, haunted by the memories of her once happy family and her fateful demise. The cloudy tendrils dissipated from her pale blue body, leaving her standing in an inky black void. The ground beneath her bare feet puddled with black slime, yet she stood without sinking. 

For a moment, pure panic surged through her veins. She’d heard whispers of what occurred when a killer disappointed their Master. The Entity filled her mind with anxiety over being cast out into the void, left to rot and a soulless shell in the bowels of its realms. 

Inky black tendrils wrapped around her waist and wrist. The whispers purred reassurance in her mind with a tone she never heard from her Master before.  ** _Come, Rin. Claim your reward._ ** The tendrils moved around her, slimy and pulsing as they wrapped around her wrist and intertwined in her fingers. Orange light glowed beneath the skin the tendrils, bright and warm. Something wrapped around her ankles, pulling her off her feet and up into the air. 

She screamed. The source of her attack seemed impossible to discern. Her hand swept open as she tried to summon her katana. It had been her only defense since she’d gotten to the Entity’s realm and had never failed her before. Yet, the shattered blade never appeared. She dangled upside down, tendrils coming out of the darkness around her. 

The thick tentacles that held her up now slide down her legs, lapping at her inner thighs without any thought of her own personal comfort. She reached to grab one and pull it off but instantly out of the slime-covered floor, another tentacle shot up and grabbed her. One after another, more and more tendrils claimed arms until she was held firmly in place. 

**_You’re scared._** The voice in her mind spoke in her native tongue, so familiar to her that she couldn’t help but let her guard down for a moment. A tendril extended past her hips, all the way up her body to her face. It caressed her cheek, taking in the way she shivered beneath it. Black slime slipped beneath the shredded sarashi, peeling back the thin layers until they fell into the blackness below. **_Obey your Master and you will feel pleasure beyond your wildest dreams. _**

Rin felt her body slowly melt into its touch, her muscles relaxing involuntarily. The Master wanted to reward her and this seemed to be part of the reward. She supposed that unless it started to hurt, she should be as compliant as possible. After all, she didn’t want to end up looking like the mangled brutes she’d seen stalking around her estate before. 

Rin shivered when she felt a strand slink through her pubic hair and brush over her clit. Heat flushed her normally frigid skin. “Yamete kudasai,” she gasped, tears welling up in her eyes. It circled around the clit, teasing her with slow, deliberate movements. “Ah!” Her hips thrust forward, desperate to gain friction. She swore, for a moment, she could hear the whispers laugh at her neediness. 

** _Good Rin. So obedient. _ ** Slime excreted from tentacle on her clit, thoroughly spreading the slick over the lips. The thin liquid was translucent, slightly orange and glowing. The second it touched her skin, pleasure emanated from every spot it touched. The need for sex pulsed through her body as if it were blood. For a moment the tentacle probed at the entrance, slipping only an inch or so in as if to test how her body would react. 

Before she could decide if she liked it or not, it retracted, only to be replaced with tentacle much thicker than anything else she’d seen. Gaping slits all over the sides glowed brightly, pulsing with alien movements. “A-ah, nnn-” she tried to protest as it pushed as her entrance, lapping at her lips and pulling them apart. The tip slipped forward, rubbing small circles over her clit as if to remind her of how good it felt. She gasped, her lips parting and face flushing pink. 

The rest of her body started to get treatment as well. The shredded fabric around her breasts was pulled away. Tiny strands brushed against her nipples, teasing the sensitive skin in ways Rin had never been touched before. She wondered, briefly, how the Master knew she’d enjoy it so much, but quickly the thought flew from her mind as the thick tentacle teasing her entrance thrust in. 

Her body ached as it pushed in, not used to something so large protruding into her. That strange secretion still leaking out of the tendril makes her insides feel hot and far more sensitive than she’d ever experienced before. Her stomach cramped with an intense, unnatural need that she couldn’t quite put her finger on. 

Then she felt it. The holes that covered the thick tentacle inside her slid open, spilling out thick, jelly-like seeds. Dozens of them injected inside her, brushing against her insides and sending shockwaves across her already sensitive body. They knocked around inside her until it felt as if every crevice had been filled to the brim. The need to be  _ filled _ continued even as it deposited so many seeds inside her. 

Tears ran freely down her face as she choked back a cry. The pleasure overwhelmed her, each tentacle now secreting its strange liquid until her whole body melted into every touch. She’d been hanging upside down so long it felt like what little blood she had rushed to her head. Everything felt light and dizzying as if all her senses were slowly being replaced with only pleasure. 

Several smaller tentacles began massaging her skin. Others rubbed circles against her clit and nipples faster, letting the once teasing motion now well up into an intense orgasm. Her insides clenched around the tentacle inside her, squeezing against it in a way that felt too wonderful for her to understand. She moaned through the whole thing, her face flushing red as she realized her Master was watching her. 

Another thick tendril emerged from the ground, pulsing holes glowing bright and shivering with anticipation. It barely had to prod at her lips before she understood, opening wide to let it in. It slid down her throat, cutting off her ability to breathe. The jelly-like orbs slid down into her body, nestling within her in places not normally meant to carry life. 

For a brief moment, she panicked. Suffocating probably couldn’t kill her but that didn’t stop her from fearing it.  ** _Accept my seed, my sweet Rin. _ ** Her Master soothed away the anxiety, a tendril brushing her hair lightly as more seeds were pumped inside her. She stilled; her muscles relaxed as whispers of reassurance filled her mind. In its arms, she was safe.


End file.
